


And We Danced

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: I see you’re requests are open, I’m gonna follow your guidelines and request a Charlie x Reader (bi fem). And can I get it fluffy at the beginning (smut if you like) and then angst toward the end, possibly when Charlie dies? I want my heart broken.





	And We Danced

**Author's Note:**

> I see you’re requests are open, I’m gonna follow your guidelines and request a Charlie x Reader (bi fem). And can I get it fluffy at the beginning (smut if you like) and then angst toward the end, possibly when Charlie dies? I want my heart broken.

_“Meeting Charlie was one of the best moments of my life. The second she smiled at me, I melted. Her long red hair, quirky personality, and passion for life were some of her most amazing qualities. When I met her, well, I was a bumbling idiot._

_I met her for the first time with my older brothers when dealing with Dick Roman. It wasn’t exactly a time to be stopping to ask the nerdy lady on a date, though. I admired her ability to crack Frank’s hard drive, and then wipe it, despite the danger to her life by going back in the building._

_She was the one to make the first move. When we were saying goodbye at the bus terminal, she grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me to her. Her lips met mine, and for a moment I froze before kissing her back. As she pulled away, I smiled and bit my lip. “Later, bitches.” She grinned, walking backwards._

_The next time I saw her, I was taken completely off guard. We were at some LARPing event. And she was Queen. I’d worshiped her her far longer than just our time with the LARPers. Which was clear as I saw a few fawning over her.  
_

_I won’t lie- when I saw her making out with the fairy, who’s name I don’t care to remember, I was a bit jealous. Not that I had a right to be. I was so scared to admit what I felt for her. That was my own fault._

_The next time, however, I wasn’t taking that chance. When we crossed paths, I came clean. I put my cards on the table, butterflies in my stomach, and thinking that she’d never return my feelings. Boy, was I wrong. I’d never seen her face light up so much in our previous encounters. She pulled me close, cupping my cheeks with her hands, and I could feel her smiling.  
_

_Our first date was just us. We couldn’t afford much, so we did what we could. What was important was us, not how much our date cost. She made a playlist on her laptop, I made a food run, and that was that. We dined on the small table in her motel room, laughing, and chatting with ease. Now that she knew of my feelings, my nerves were settling._

_When we finished, I slid out of my chair and held out my hand. Her slim fingers slipped into my hand and I helped her up. We held each other close as we danced to the soft music coming from the speakers._

_She became more than my hunting partner. She was my best friend, the love of my life, my shoulder to cry on, and so much more._

_The first time she told me she loved me was after a rough hunt. There we stood, bloody, scratched to all hell, and we lost it. We both started laughing, neither of us really sure why. But, it felt good. She said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. It rolled off her tongue like the sweetest song ever sung._

_We traveled the country together, checking in with my brothers often. They worry, ya know, like annoying brothers do. Double because they loved Charlie, too._

_Things got bad, and we hauled ass to help them. We dropped everything, not caring. Every time we stopped at a motel, we slept curled up to each other, knowing hunter’s lived dangerous lives._

_Charlie went to the motel to work on translating the Book of the Damned, while I was with the boys. Something in my gut felt off, but with our line of work, you can’t pinpoint why sometimes._

_I’d find out later that night, my gut was telling me I’d be losing the person I loved most in this world. In a way that no one should ever die. I choose to remember her smile, the way her eyes sparkled when she was excited, her laugh, her drive, and her ability to make a room lighten up no matter what._

_I refuse to remember her as she was when I broke down, my knees buckling from beneath me. Sam’s arms grabbed me, holding me close as I clutched his coat, sobbing and screaming for her. For my Charlie, who would never hear my plea for her._

_I never got to say goodbye, but then again, she’s never really gone. She lives on with me, with Sam, and with Dean.”_

Composing myself, I looked around at the small gathering that had came together on Charlie’s behalf. Mainly just people close with us, but that didn’t matter. There was a hole where my heart once was. I walked away from the front, towards where my brothers were.

“You did good, kid.” Dean gave me a sad smile. “She woulda been proud.”

I shook my head. “I never would have to say those words if she was still here, Dean.” I told him softly.


End file.
